Cleaning Duty
by Lieberisse
Summary: Some RisaxSatoshi fluff deriving from their cleaning duties. Please Read and Review!
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

"Good morning Hiwatari-kun. Are you here for cleaning duty too?"

Satoshi glanced blankly at Risa and nodded.

She smiled lightly, "Umm… great! What first?"

"Clean the windows, clear the chalkboard, beat the erasers, and mop the floor."

"Right." Risa pretended to be agreeable, while thinking, _I should have just asked Riku to do this. _

The whole time they where washing the windows and chalkboard, they didn't talk. Bored of the silence, Risa began humming. Eventually, without realizing it, her humming grew into singing.

She stopped when she felt Satoshi staring at her and blushed, "Heh…heh, sorry. I didn't mean to…umm…"

"Please, keep going. I don't mind." He turned away quickly and went back to work.

Soon they were finished. As they were leaving Risa glanced at Satoshi, "This was nice! I'll see you later."

"Yes. I believe we have cleaning duty together for the next couple of days."

**TBC**

**I hope you liked day 1! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

The next morning the two teenagers met at the school gates for cleaning Duty. They said their good mornings and entered the building. The chores were the same. And just as before, Risa sang.

In the midst of Risa's gentle singing, a soft deep voice joined in. Risa paused for less than a second, only to continue with a smile on her face. The two completed their tasks and the song they'd been singing.

They parted at the gates this time. "I enjoyed singing along with you. Thank you."

Risa blushed, "M… uh… I mean, I enjoyed it too! You have a very nice singing voice. Ummm, bye!" And with that she ran away thinking, _I'm glad I didn't ask Riku_.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is short and the other's will be probably be short too. Just think of this story as a jr. fic! Umm.. thanx to all those who reviewed... I'd be all specific and stuff, but I just got back home from traveling so I'm lazy right now.(actually, I'm always lazy but shhh! it's a secret!)**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

The following day, was much like the one before, until it came to the eraser clapping. There was an unusual amount of dirty erasers and Risa was pounding them together as hard as she could. She was working out the anger from a small fight with Riku about the color of their room. It was really quite stupid, but Risa was still upset when she thought about it.

Soon the classroom was gray from the chalk dust and Risa couldn't see past her nose. She heard the door opening. "Harada-san?" Satoshi was back from a trip to the janitor closet.

"Hiwatari-kun! I'm over here! By the window! I can't see a thing!"

Hearing this, Satoshi began to make his way to Risa, but as soon as he was surrounded by the clouds of chalk, he was disorientated. He tried to take a breath to call for Risa, but instead he inhaled a lungful of chalky air.  
From beside the window, Risa was able to hear Satoshi fall into a fit of coughs. Worried, she followed the sound of his coughing. Luckily by this time the air had cleared a bit and through the haze she saw his shape on lying on the floor. Risa ran to his side and kneeled behind them. She brought his head up into her lap. "Hiwatari-kun! Are you alright? Do you need me to get help?"

Satoshi looked up into her face. He was slightly flushed and wheezing a little, "No. I'll be cough fine… thank you for your concern."

Suddenly Risa realized their positions. Her face red, she carefully helped Satoshi up. "You're welcome, but it was really my fault, I'm sorry. We should get back to work."

They finished in silence and barely said goodbye in their haste to leave.

**TBC**

**Sooo... did you like it? Hee... they're shy... hee. Well, I hope that more reviews will come, because, I get a little depressed when no one reviews. sihg yes. that's how pathetic my life is... nothing better to do than wait for reviews. **

**By the way... thanx to eriloca, kyuu, and L.Dfor reviewing the 1st ch. It made my day! AndI hope you'll do it again!**


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

To avoid an incident like the previous day, Risa got to the school extra early. She figured that she could take care of the erasers first and by the time Satoshi arrived, there'd be less to do. _This way I won't have to go through that awkwardness I know will come._  
Unfortunately, Satoshi seemed to have the same idea. At seeing him entering the doorway, only a minute behind her, Risa wilted. The prior determination drained from her eyes and she stumbled through her words, "Uh, Goo-good after, I mean, morning Hiwatari-san." _Augh! Now I'm getting so flustered! And I'm being so formal! What's happening to me!_ She bowed her head and got to work on the erasers. Only this time around, Risa dusted them outside while Satoshi was cleaning the windows.

Unknowingly to Risa, by going outside, Satoshi could watch her through the windows he was cleaning. Satoshi kept catching himself distracted and pausing to stare at Risa. The sun fell in just the right way that he could see her through the clouds of chalk. All sharp edges were softened and he knew that he had glimpsed something unforgettable.

It took a lot of effort, but he managed to finish the windows before Risa got back. There really wasn't much else for her to do, but Satoshi was reluctant that she leave so early. "Could you please put the window cleaner away?" He was glad when she smiled and complied, proving he had successfully stalled her. Satoshi finished mopping in record time.

Risa returned and her jaw nearly (She was too composed to really jaw drop.) dropped to see the floor shiny clean. She made her was to her bag, careful not to slip. Grabbing her bag, Risa turned to see Satoshi waiting at the entrance, "Are you coming, Harada-san?"

Embarrassed, Risa hurried so as not to keep him waiting longer. In her haste she slipped. Expecting her face to slap the cold wet tile, she shut her eyes tight, predicting to land in a very unladylike heap. Risa was surprised when, instead, she encountered the warmth of Satoshi.

She blushed madly after toppling on him to the ground. She was so mortified that she missed the faint pink in Satoshi's face. She whispered an apology before dashing home.

**TBC**

**Now frankly, I'm a hurt! There haven't been any reviews since the first chapter. sigh Is this story really that dissapointing? I am doing my best. And I'm really sorry about such short chapters, but long ones are hard!(especially when you're writing an unoutlined story.) Well please review. Don't you feel the least bit sorry for me? **


	5. 3 Days

**Day 5**

Satoshi sat in art class, bored. They had been assigned to create a picture and it could be anything. He had no idea what to draw, so he just began to sketch something on the canvas. He kept zoning out, not really there. Before he knew it, the end of class bell rang and the teacher appeared behind him. "Good job Hiwatari! She's beautiful! What inspired you to paint that? Hey, say, why don't you enter that in the art fair competition?"

Satoshi slowly came back to himself, staring at what he had made. Without even realizing it, he had drawn and painted an ethereal picture of Risa. A bit stunned at what he had done, Satoshi left, leaving the teacher in the middle of describing the competition. The day continued in a similar manner. Satoshi was constantly distracted and decided it would be best to go home early.

* * *

**Day 6**

Risa woke up blushing.

Flashback

The moonlight shone down on their hands. Satoshi was holding hers close to his chest, "Oh Risa, how I adore you! I would go to hell and back to be with you. Stay with me until the end of times?" He leaned down to kiss Risa passionately

End Flashback

Risa's blush deepened. _What was I thinking? Satoshi wouldn't talk like that. Why did I dream of him? Am…am I in love with…no! I love Dark-kun! Don't I? _She bit her lip in thought. That day, Risa had trouble concentrating on anything, all she could think about was Satoshi and how she really felt.

When evening came, she was lying on her bed trying to relax. _At least I didn't have cleaning duty today… maybe I've just been spending too much time with him. Yeah! That's it! My only feelings for Hiwatari-kun are as a friend!_ Her fist was clenched determinedly in the air.

"RRIIISSSAAA!!!" Risa turned her head towards her bedroom door as Riku burst in, "Dinner's ready, come and eat!" Realizing she was hungry, Risa followed her twin to the dinner.

"Hey, Risa? Are you okay? I mean you haven't been yourself. Don't get me wrong or anything -I hate talking about him- but you haven't spoken about that pervert for a while now _and_ you didn't even beg me to go with you yesterday." Riku glanced at her questioningly.

Shocked, Risa stared at her in horror. _H… how… did I…? I forgot… to see… Dark?_ Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore, "Umm… Riku, I don't feel so good. I think I'll just go to bed early. Good night."

She left for her room before Riku could say anything. She pulled out her tarot deck and tried to do a reading. Sighing, Risa gave up and got ready for bed. _It's just no use. I guess I was just fooling myself…_ _I really am over Dark. _Risa crawled into bed and slowly fell asleep, mourning the loss of her first "love".

* * *

**Day 7**

Riku was talking with Daisuke over lunchtime. "I'm really worried about Risa. She's been so quiet lately. Do you know if anything's bothering her?"

"No, but it must be pretty serious because even I've noticed her strange behavior…"

Riku laughed, "Yeah, you're right! No offense Niwa." They grinned at each other.

Coincidentally, Risa had just gotten to their table, with her lunch tray in hand, "Hey! Mind if I eat with you today?" She sat before waiting for a reply and began eating.

A little later she sighed and looked up, "Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

Both tinged pink in embarrassment, Riku took charge and asked, "Umm… Is there something wrong? You really haven't been acting like yourself lately, and we're worried about you."

Biting her lip in consideration, Risa answered, "I guess, I'm just a little sad, because I realize that my feelings for Dark-kun have changed…"

"What? When did this happen? Did that pervert try something with you?"

"Well, I think I fell out of love with him about a month ago and I've just been pretending. When you told me I didn't go see Dark-kun, I had to admit it." Daisuke was frowning softly and excused himself, leaving the twins to finish their lunches alone.

'Did you hear that Dark?'

**Of course, I did! Hmph…**

'Are you okay?'

**Yeah, I'm fine. I knew she didn't really love me anyway. It's sooo obvious who she _does_ like though!**

'What?! Who?!'

Dark chuckled. **You'll have to find out by yourself kid!**

'But Dark!' He laughed at Daisuke for whining. And even though Daisuke begged to know, Dark held his ground, teasing him for being so oblivious.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I updated... Heh. Sorry it took so long though... First my computer wouldn't work and then I went out of town (mumble not to mention my procrastination problem cough cough) Soo I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I put 3 days together so the chapter would be longer! Just my way of making to everybody who had to wait. Don't forget to review! (Pllleeeeaaase? Would it help if I said my birthday is tomorrow? Cause it is! I'm so excited! XD)**


	6. Following Days

**Following Days**

Unknowingly, both found themselves volunteering for cleaning duty, unconsciously hoping to be partners. Yet each time they were paired with a someone else. Soon, they began to lose hope and their volunteering days dwindled slowly to a stop. Their memories lay dormant in their minds as they concentrated on school work, keeping the moments of reminiscing away.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ok, this is my attempt to update... I know, it's reeeaaalllyy short. I think I'll blame the time change, maybe... ok, it's entirely my fault. Well don't lose faith (as it seems these two have done), for I will write more the next chapter and it will be the beginnings of a -dum dum dum! character's death! Ok, I was just kidding there- happy ending! Yeah! Thanks to all who reviewed or even read this! Of course I always appreciate more reviews! Haha:**


End file.
